Power Rangers X Fury
Power Rangers X Fury is the my first entry of Power Rangers and based on Korean sentai Miniforce X storyline. Synopsis The five teenagers who was a X Rangers must protect the earth from evil space aliens. Plot Hundreds of years later, a space pirate gang Dan Crew (Kara, Dante, and Dancho) finds Zenos being confined in Crete. Zenos lost most of his power but manages to escape Crete by making a promise to DanDanDan that he will make their dream come true. Zenos’ power source is the negative emotions like sadness and fear that living things generate. A massive amount of negative energy is needed for the full resurrection of Zenos. Zenos and Dan Crew wander into space and finally settles on Earth, where they can find many living creatures. Zenos calls his old underlings for his grand project but it doesn’t seem to work well because of the X Rangers and the clumsy mistakes Dan Crew makes. Characters Rangers Allies *Professor Alvin *Dr. Josiah *Sarjan Tori *Corporal Zarine * Civilians * *Chase Randall *Ms. Golding *Mr. Jackson *Larry Jackson *Kim Sky/Kim Seungmin Legendary Rangers Villains *Zenos - Main villain and leader of the evil space Alien *Zording - General of Zenos *Dan Crew - Trio crew who was working with Zenos (evil), later joined the Rangers (good) **Kara **Dante **Dancho *Dan Bot Z *Galore - Commander of the evil space Alien *Zenos's challengers **U2 **Liar **Magnesium **Alien Dancer **Hera **Heatwave **Cookie King **Chameleon **Melter **Darknight **Big Dino **The Strong **Toddler **Science Faker **Spyder **Killer Bee **Mr. Q **Chest **Magician Girl **Swag Five **Mist **Fossil **Firebull **Skulltorch **Madner **Foxatron **Vrak **Naga Siren **Myrmidon **Death Knight **Rhinosnorus **Thunderwave **Clonosion Arsenal Morphers * X Morpher - Ranger's morpher * Battle Mode - Upgrade mode Multi-use Device * X Charge Disk Weapons * X Weapon - sidearm that transforms into various weapons ** Flame Bow - Red Ranger's pressure bow ** Sea Smasher - Blue Ranger's zanbato ** Forest Spear - Green Ranger's bladed spear ** Earth Slicer - Yellow Ranger's shuriken ** Sky Fan - Pink Ranger's war fan ** Wind Rod - White Ranger's rod ** Dark Sword - Black Ranger's royal sword ** Barracuda Blade - Gold Ranger's personal weapon * Bullzooka ** Super Bullzooka - Super X Weapon/Bullzooka combo ** Shogun Spear - X Weapon/Bullzooka combo * Double Sword Gun X - sidearm that transforms into various weapons ** Sword Mode ** Gun Mode - can divided in two Zord *Force X Ultrazord **Force X Megazord ***Aero Riderzord / Aero Megazord ***Racer Riderzord ***Crane Riderzord ***Driller Riderzord ***Helli Riderzord **Speeder X Zord/Speeder X Megazord *Dual Drive Megazord **Fire Tamer Dualzord / Fire Tamer Megazord **Jeep Dualzord **Tank Dualzord **Nitro Dualzord **Mixer Dualzord *Dragon Saber Zord/Dragon Saber Megazord *''Alternate Combination'' - Dual Drive Ultrazord *''Alternate Combination'' - Saber X Megazord *''Special Combination'' - Beast Monarch Ultrazord (see in Power Rangers: Beast Monarch) Morphing Call and Ranger Roll Call Before transform * Red/Ray: It's morphing time! * All: X Disk, lock in! Activated! Ready to transform * All: X Fury, transform! After the morph into the Ranger form * Red/Ray: Power of the flame! Red Ranger X! * Blue/David: Power of the tides! Blue Ranger X! * Green/Ryan: Power of the forest! Green Ranger X! * Yellow/Blake: Power of the earth! Yellow Ranger X! * Pink/Rachel: Power of the sky! Pink Ranger X! * White/Laura: Power of the storm! White Ranger X! * Black/Andy: Power of the darkness! Black Ranger X! * Gold/Barry: Power of the light! Gold Ranger X! * All: Together, we are the Power Rangers! X Fury! Episode #Ready to Power Up #War of the Cry #The Lying Alien, Liar #Ray & David's Quarrel #The Problem with Dance #Turning into Child? #Double Sun, Part 1 #Double Sun, Part 2 #Cookie Intruder #Hide and Seek #Love at First Line #A New Ally #Power of the Eight, Part 1 #Power of the Eight, Part 2 #Meeting the Master, Zenos #Mystery of the Toodler #Halloween War - Halloween episode #No More Sick Potion! #The Strongest One, Part 1 #The Strongest One, Part 2 #Destined Rivals #Confession Song - Christmas episode #Possession Rivals #Scent of the Blue Violet #King of Quiz, Kim Sky #The Strongest Return #Soul Swap #David's Choice #Shadows of the Mist #Dan Crew's Final Decision #Legacy Wars - Male rangers's special episode #Path of the Damned #Vrak's Return, Part 1 #Vrak's Return, Part 2 #The Power of Superwoman - Female rangers's special episode #A Legendary Alliance - Legendary Rangers's special episode #Fury of the Dragon Saber #Trick Retreat - ￼Halloween episode #Zenos's Return #Mission on Space, Part 1 #Mission on Space, Part 2 #Edge of Night #Thunder Struck, Part 1 #Thunder Struck, Part 2 #Miraculous for Rangers - Christmas episode Note * This series is the first vehicle-animal themed. * This series is the first Black Ranger as the Sixth Ranger, succeed by Chase Randall and Brian James. See also *Miniforce X - Korean sentai counterpart Reference Links Category:Volt2002Alfred Category:Miniforce Adapted